Doppelganger
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: A what could have happened for the firt task in the fourth book. it has a little Hp/Hg. Read and Review.


Hey I decieded to make a "what could have happened" fan fic about the first challenge in Book 4 with the dragon. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- I wish I could say I owned something but my birthday wish did not come true and J.K.R. did not give me the rights to Harry Potter.

Note: harry found out about the dragon about a month and a half before the challenge. I don't know how long he had in the book but this is how long I gave him in my story.

Doppelganger.

_Dragons! The first task had to be bloody dragons! That's just suicide to go against a dragon!_ Harry thought as he walked back and forth in the common room. He ran his hand through his already messy black hair. He removed his glasses as he fell back on the over stuffed chair across from Hermione. Harry put his glasses back on and looked at Hermione.

She had her "I'm thinking of an idea and just sit quietly or I will kill you" look. Last time a first year interrupted her in with that look on her face the poor boy fainted and was out for a week. When her face finally cleared Harry leaned towards her and asked softly,

"What do you think I should do?"

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her hands on her jeans. She shuddered for a second before opening her mouth to answer, only to close it and shake her head.

"I honestly don't know. I would suggest summoning your broom because you are more talented on your broom than anything else. With that though you could severely damage your broom beyond repair, and that would depress you too much. Your second talent is DADA, but that wont help against a dragon. The best way would be a distraction; the question is how to distract a dragon long enough to complete what ever you need to do for the task its self. Do you know anything about the task itself?"

"I only know about the dragon. I don't know what I must accomplish, what my time limit is, the grading system, or even where the task will take place!"

"Then were screwed," Hermione said with a sigh while rubbing her eyes.

"Ya, I'm screwed."

Harry looked around the common room. All the candles had gone out several hours ago. The only light came from the fire place and the full moon. _Mooney must be out tonight_. Harry though as he stood up and walked to the window and looked at the moon_. I hope he's not alone. He always had his friends to get him through the night. Dad, Sirius, and the rat bastard were always there to distract him. The tree of them ran around and distracted him….wait distract with numbers…What if I copied myself and had them run around and distract the dragon! _

Harry smiled and turned and ran back to Hermione with a gleam in his eyes. The plan was so odd it just might work! He plopped back into the chair and asked Hermione,

"Is there a way to make copies of myself?"

Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head to the side and though for a moment. She slowly nodded and answered thoughfully,

"There is. You can use a charm and make a doppelganger." She looked at him and rubbed her cheek, something she did when she was confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that I could distract the dragon by making several copies of myself. Have the dragon while I somehow hide and creep past the dragon! I should disguise myself. I could use the cloak. No that's too important. I know! How a about the disillusion spell! That should work. And I could create another doppelganger to act like me so even the crowd is confused!"

Hermione's eyes were huge and she was bouncing in her seat on the red velvet couch. She quickly stood and rushed to gather him in a hug while still jumping up and down.

"That's brilliant Harry! We can start on the charms tomorrow and think of a complete plan before the challenge! Oh I'm so excited! But where will we work? Thank God you don't have quidditch this year! We have more time. There is an unused classroom on the 5th floor, we'll practice there alright?" Hermione's eyes were bright with happiness, both for a plan and for knowing she will learn something new. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds great! Now let's go to bed so we can wake up early to practice. Since it will be Saturday no one will be up. How about 8?"

"Sounds great! Good night Harry."

"Night 'Mione."

Both 4th year slowly crept up there respected stair cases. Both changed into pajamas, brushed their teeth, and climb into bed. They both fell asleep with relaxed smiles on their face. Right before Harry fell into the abyss of sleep he heard a wolf cry to the moon and thought _Thanks Mooney_.

****************** One and a Half Months later*****************

Hermione pulled on Harry's shirt as she drilled him on his knowledge.

"Know the spells?"

"I know the spells."

"What about the plan? You know and fully comprehend the plan?"

"Yes 'Mione, I fully know and comprehend the plan. Now I got to go to the tent now, alright? Cheer for me?"

"I always do."

"Good, now go sit down and try to relax."

"Alright, just don't die on me Harry James Potter!"

"I have no plans on dying this day alright. Now I really got to go! Bye, wish me luck!" Harry said as he ran towards the tent that held his fate.

"Luck" She whispered softly into the breeze. She slowly turned and made her way to the stands, clenching and unclenching her fists as she went.

Harry stepped into the tent and took a deep breath. The tent was a wizarding tent that inside was the size of his primary school gym. The tent had a main room with chairs, couches, and tables. Off of the main room there were 4 small rooms with twin sized beds and a chair in them. All the contestants, their headmasters or mistress, and the officials overseeing the tournament were in the main room in a circle. Dumbledore showed him his spot in the circle and Harry slipped into his spot.

"Everyone here? Good! Now in this bag are the creature you will face and the number of which order you will be in. that said lets begin. Ladies first of course." Crouch held the bag out to Fleur who carefully put her hand in to the bag and pulled out her dragon. In her hand was a small green dragon.

"The Welsh Green dragon and number two. You shall go second." Crouch quickly placed the bag in front of Cedric, who also slowly reached into the bag and pulled out a ugly puke yellow dragon.

"The Swedish Short stout and number one. You shall go first. Prepare now." Crouch said curtly as he held the bag out to Viktor. Viktor boldly put his hand in the bad and pulled out a miniature version of Mushu from Mulan.

"The Chinese Firebolt and number three." Crouch held the bad out to Harry. He already knew what dragon he would receive and what number. He slowly put his hand in the bag and waited till he felt the miniature dragon grab onto his glove. He slowly pulled out the small dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail and number four. Good luck to all the champions. The challenge will begin in ten minutes." With that Crouch walked out of the room with the other minister people. The students all dispersed and prepared for their dragon. Ten minutes later Cedric left to face his dragon. Harry wasn't sure how much time past but soon he was the only one left in the tent. He heard his name being called and walked towards the gate that led to the stadium. He took a deep breath and walked past the gate into the arena. It looked like an exact copy of the Roman Coliseum, but sided with rocks and had a rocky terrain in the middle instead of sand. Harry quickly found the Dragon guarding a golden egg. _That must be what I need! I can't believe they didn't even tell us what to grab! _Harry thought savagely at the creators of this Challenge. _Ok, Step one_ thought Harry_, Get the Dragons attention. _Harry took a deep breath and raised his wand slowly while slowly moving toward a huge boulder wider than he was long. It was about 12 feet long and 6 ft high, just barely shorter than him. When he was a step away he yelled out the preplanned spell,

"Dolor praeteritum squamis!" The spell literally translated to pain past scales. Hermione had found the spell while looking through a book about attacks on dragons. He had aimed for the neck. After he said the spell the dragon roared in pain and raced towards him. Harry stepped behind the rock. A second or two later the dragon shot fire at the boulder. _Ok Step 2, make doppelgangers_. Harry quickly said the incantation, "Exemplum ipse," that spell took him a week and a half just to get a doppelganger for one minute. By the end of his intense "copy making" of himself Harry could hold 10 Doppelgangers for an hour. Making them do all sorts of thinks like running and jumping. Quickly he repeated the spell ten more times till there was eleven Harry's. The real harry quickly made himself invisible and untraceable. After he finally disappeared the stream of fire from the dragon had stopped and the crowd was dead silent. Nine Harry's raced out in all different directions with the tenth copy pretending to be the real Harry. The real Harry slowly backed up from the rock to review the situation.

The nine Harry's were distracting the dragon just as Harry made them. The Harry's surround the dragon on all sides. They kept switching who was talking and grabbing the dragon's attention while jumping out of the way of its fire, tale, and legs. The crowd was completely capture by the display they didn't say a word, not even a whisper. Only the small soft sound of breathing could be heard. The fake real Harry stood watching and pretended to control the nine other Harry's.

_Step Three_, thought Harry, _Get the egg and get the hell out of the arena!_ Harry slowly walked towards the egg left unprotected by the distracted dragon. While climbing Harry also paid attention to the ten other Harry's. It was a slow trek to the egg since he must remain quiet and keep watch of the doppelgangers. Only one person fallowed his trek, Hermione had located invisible Harry and was watching the signs of his slow journey to the egg. A foot print here, a little rock falls there, and so on.

After fifteen minutes the Harry finally reached the egg without losing a single fake Harry. He slowly picked up the golden egg and looked around. Only one person had her eyes on him. He smiled even though she could not see him. As if she could tell she smiled back at him. Harry turned around and made the slow journey back to the cave that held the tent. He made it there faster than it took him to get to the egg, only ten minutes. And still all of his fake Harry's were jumping, running, yelling, and some even singing while distracting the Dragon. Not one fake Harry died. The real Harry shook his head and laughed quietly. He turned his back to the arena and walked into the tent. He walked into the room he claimed as his while the others were doing there challenges and fell onto the bed.

After settling into a comfortable position Harry made himself reappear. He closed his eyes and cancelled the spell for the doppelgangers. A gasp was her from the crowds as all the Harry's left. Some girls even screamed. Harry heard another gasp and knew he had the egg. Harry smiled and waited for the announcer. He didn't have to wait long.

"OH MY GOD! HARRY'S DONE IT! Ladies and Gentleman at some point Harry took the egg and left! They were all fakes! Oh my God! I can't wait to see the score! Wait…. The judges give Harry a perfect score! Harry is now in first place for the Triwizard Tournament! Now the only question is where is the real Harry?"

Harry felt Hermione sneak onto the bed and he pulled her onto his chest and opened his eyes. The shared a secret smile and both closed their eyes and fell into a peace full sleep. When they were found only Madam Pomfry was aloud in to see the couple. Harry suffered from magic drainage, but not as much as she expected. She ordered that everyone leave them alone and they can ask questions at a later date. The couple were left in peace with their only their dreams and each other.

The End!

So…. What did ya think? Did ya like it? I'm sorry if there was any bad spelling. Please review and tell me what you think! Also I need to find a new story to read so send me your favorite story, what pare it is, and what rating please!

TwistD


End file.
